the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Angels - A
Aariel = "Lion of God," a Celestial who manifests in the form of a fantastic lion. Aban = The Angel of October, supposedly entrusted with the safe passage of lost souls on the day of Samhain. Abadonna = Supposedly an Angel that fell from grace but then repented. Traditional Christian theology discounts such stories but among Jews and some Muslims this story is still held. Abdals = Known as the 'Substitutes,' these strange Angels (of which there are always 70) perform a function so secretive that it is known only to God. Not even the Seraphim and Cherubim know of the real nature of their work. Abdia = An Angelic mercenary said to perform specialist missions in service to Heaven. Abdiel = "Servant of God,' Abdiel is said to have been appointed by God as patron of the Order of Infinity. He too possesses the power to speak Invocations and those who follow him closely may gain some of this power themselves. Abdiel is also the leading Archangel Adept of the Ardent Shroud Chapter, the Chapter that unites the Theists and Archangels together. Abraxas = Abraxas is an Angel associated with the Order of Gnostics and appears to be a member. Abraxas is said to be a guardian of the mysteries of the universe and has relations with the Primordials. Some say he battles them daily, keeping them at bay, or that he takes charge of them. Whatever the truth of it, Abraxas is rarely seen anywhere near Earth but when he is encountered he is gigantic and powerful. Abrid = A Guardian Angel who possesses the power of curse-breaking. Abrimas = A Celestial in charge of religious tradition and rituals. Abuliel = An Angel in charge of protecting people's prayers. Achaiah = Angelic member of the Order of Seekers, goes to great lengths to acquire new knowledge. Something of a rebel or dissenter in the ranks of Heaven. Acheliah = A Warden of Heaven, an Angel who makes sure than things are as they should be and everything is running smoothly. Aciel = Aciel is said to have been entrusted by God with Earth's orbit? He is encountered by those few Archangels who develop the ability to travel into space. Aclahaye = Aclahaye is believed to be the Celestial Patron of games and gambling and that he possess supernatural luck when competing in any kind of game. Acoustic Angels = Angels who specialize in channeling their holy powers through Song. They are quite popular and have a large following within the mortal members of the Order of Archangels. For more info see Acoustic Angels. Adabiel = Adabiel is the Angel in charge of Jupiter (the planet, not the Pagan God). In this age of science, we now know that Jupiter performs a vital function for Earth, that is of keeping large asteriods away from us. Could this be part of Adabiel's purpose? Adad = Angel of Thunder and Lightning, a powerful warrior. Adernahael = Angelic guardian of Ethiopia. Adhaijijon = Angelic Keeper of Seals, can close any doorway or portal shut with a powerful seal. Adhar = Servant of Metatron, one of the many Angels who works within the Infinite Library. Adir = Adir keeps an eye on Occultists and works to thwart their attempts at conjuring dark creatures from the netherworld. Adiram = Patron of Blessed Salt? Sounds like a dumb vocation, until you realize that his purpose is to grant Hunters the knowledge of using blessed salt and other Relics against the forces of Darkness. Remember that common stereotype of Hunters using rings of salt to keep monsters out? That's Adiram's work. Adimus = Adimus is a 'Heretic Angel,' in the sense that in the past he helped to protect dissenting groups within the official Church. He was patron of the Quakers during their troubles in England and the Anabaptists in Europe. Adnarel = Angel of Winter. Adriel = A high-ranking Angel who serves at the right hand of St. Michael himself. Adriel spends much of his time on Earth where he works to counter the plans of the Darkness and its servants. Adriel is firmly within the Warrior Angels camp and will gladly induct any Archangels who show a talent for fighting. Abramalech = King of Fire, Abramalech possesses all the powers of the Order of Firebringers. He is also one of the Throne Angels, those Celestials in charge of maintaining the dimensional walls between Realms. Adoil = Adoil are a mysterious race of Celestials who 'pop' into existence to serve some purpose and then pop back out. They are a mystery even to other Celestials. Aeon = An Aeon is a high-ranking Angel placed in charge of entire planety bodies (stars, planets, asteroids, etc.). Af = A fiery Angel of anger and wrath. Afaffnaiel = A strange Angel known for having 16 faces. That's actually all he's known for? Afriel = Guardian of Children and the Innocent. Ally to the Order of Innocents. Agares = A Celestial of Strange Languages, often associated with the debacle of the Tower of Babel. Agares' Blessing is used by Archangels serving in the Followers of Light to gain the power of Universal Translator (they can understand new languages instantly, allowing travel and communication across the Omniverse). Agla = An Angel associated with the Order of Heralds. Akriel = A Luminary, Akriel is often summoned by Archangels to deal with natural stupidity. And how does he do that? By throwing the unfortunate sop into a series of predicaments designed to shock them into wakefulness... Alms Giver = A minor Celestial spirit who travels the land incognito as an old man, often homeless and covered in grime. The Alms Giver, instead of taking alms, gives them to those he comes across. Ambassadors of Peace = A group of Angels who masquerade as mortals who work within the field of politics and diplomacy. Amitiel = Angel of Truth, in his presence mortals are not capable of lying. Angel Hearer = These are human beings who possess the ability to hear the Chorus. They can also hear the Carcophany as well, making them intensely valuable to both the forces of Light and Darkness. Angel Hunter = Angel Hunters are humans or Supernaturals who have taken up the hunting of Celestial Beings. For more info see Angel Hunters. Angel Makeup Tutorial = See Angel Makeup Tutorial. Angelology = The academic name for the study of Angels. Angelus = Anyone, Adept or otherwise, who uses the power of Petitioning the Angels. Angels of Creation = An elite group of Celestials who safeguard the 'foundations of existence.' See Angels of Creation. Angel of the Abyss = Said to be St. Uriel, this Celestial watches over the major Gates to Hell on Earth. Angels of Annihilation = Powerful Warrior Angels who specialize in various forms of mass destruction. Angel of the Annunciation = Euphemism for St. Gabriel the Archangel. Angels of the Blood = An elite group of Celestials who were entrusted with the shed blood of Jesus Christ. For more info, see Angels of the Blood. Angel of Death = St. Uriel the Archangel. Archon = Some kind of special Title for Celestials, denotes them as having achieved great things.